Special Friends
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: Ever thought about what happened in private with Roman and Seth? How deep they really are with each other? Well I do too, so I decided to write how it all started out. How rolleigns all started.


Colby and Jon have been in FCW for a while just training and getting ready to move on up to NXT. But after some months a new guy came in, a rookie by the name of Joe Anoa'i. His wrestling name was Leakee. Colby heard from the other FCW superstars that he was related to big names like The Rock, Rikishi, Sika, etc. Automatically Colby didn't want to be bothered with him because maybe he was stuck up because of that. On the other hand Jon wanted to meet him, he wanted to make friends here, and who knows the guy could be a cool laid back person. As time went on Jon and Joe became friends and every opportunity there was the Ohioan would make Colby and Joe talk.

Months went by and Colby found himself talking to Joe a lot and training with him more. He was a fun person to hang around with. But that wasn't all, he was heavily drawn to this man and it kind of scared him. They were becoming really good friends, he found out Joe had a wife and a kid and Joe found out Colby had a girlfriend. The two would go out to places and have fun. Jon did a good thing of making them talk, the brown eyed man rarely made friends in this business because everyone seemed to only be out for themselves and only cared for being big. But Anoa'i was different, sure he cared about getting somewhere but he seemed to care about friendship a lot too. Other things usual wrestlers didn't have time or want to do. It was weird.

The whole time in FCW Jon, Joe, and Colby stuck together and became good friends with each other but Joe and Colby were just a little more closer. As they got more successful the creative decided to move them up to NXT together, a stable that would be called The Shield. They were all excited to be moving up. A lot of people thought they wouldn't fit and wouldn't work together well but they would be surely wrong. Joe's hair got longer and he just seem to be growing more into himself and character over time. Before they could become the shield in NXT though creative had to create a whole storyline for them so they were single competitors first. Joe as Roman Reigns. Colby as Seth Rollins, he also dyed some of his hair blonde to stick out more. And lastly Jon, who became Dean Ambrose.

As they were on their own for a few months they then became The Shield..And as they became a stable Colby found himself more and more drawn to Joe, not in a friendship way anymore, it was going out of hand. Colby soon became the first NXT champion, Joe and Jon was behind him all the way and rooting for him. They were pretty badass. They had to work together even more, Jon was the mouth piece, Colby was the architect, and Joe, Joe was the powerhouse. He was a bit shy though, he wasn't used to a bigger crowd, but Colby was slowly getting him over that.

Time went on and Colby found himself actually checking Joe out, the rookie he didn't want to talk to at first, now he's checking him out. He didn't know why. He was handsome of course, everyone thought that even the damn creative. They called them the three bad boys. The two-toned man was sexually, emotionally, and physically. They did everything perfect together, when they hung out it was perfect. It was all great. The Samoan wasn't stupid though, he knew the younger man was acting weird around him and he wanted to find out what his deal was. So one day in the locker room when it was only him and the brown eyed man left he decided to ask what was wrong.

Colby was all done in the locker room and hurried and rushed by Joe. "Colby, wait, come back. I want to ask you something." The two-toned man sighed and came over then sat by the Samoan on the bench. "Why have you been acting so weird lately? Did I do something wrong? You weren't acting like this when we first met." Colby looked down embarrassed. He couldn't tell the raven haired man, that was ludicrous. "Please, I feel like I did something wrong."

"I have these feelings that I can't explain.."

"Feelings? For what?"

Colby started to try and change the subject. "Yeah I have to get home..I maybe can catch the bus back to my house. So I'll see you tomorrow." Colby got up and started walking to the door but Joe spoke up.

"I can give you a ride there. It's really hot out there, you shouldn't always try and find a ride after the show." Joe finished getting ready and got his keys, he left out the locker room with the two-toned man following with a nervous look. When they were finally in the car the drive was silent, Joe was thinking about what his younger friend said then it popped it in his head, was Colby attracted to him?

When Joe pulled up at the house Colby got out the car. Colby was walking off but he turned around and walked over to the driver's seat. Joe rolled down the window and rose his eyebrows. "Do you want to come in?"

"Uh yeah sure." Joe unbuckled his seat belt and got out the car. He then followed Colby inside the house, looking around it was pretty spacious and nice. There were dog toys and stuff around, something new he learned. Colby had dogs. The Samoan sat on the couch by the two-toned man, it was quiet for a moment. "So are you going to tell me what's been eating at you?"

"I uh.." Colby rubbed his arm and plated with his fingers.

Joe leaned back on the couch and sighed. "Tell me the honest truth here. Are you attracted to me?" Colby rubbed his hand over his face and nodded slowly. It was quiet again, Colby thought he would get punched in the face or something. When he looked back at the gray eyed man he saw a small smile. "It's okay to feel like that. You can't help your feelings, Colby."

"You're not mad or anything?"

"Nah. But you cannot tell anyone this because you have a girlfriend and I have a wife and a kid." Colby nodded then looked at Joe's lips then quickly looked to the ground. "What's wrong?"

"Can I kiss you?" Colby asked slowly.

"I don't know about that, that's not my thing.." Colby suddenly looked a bit down and Joe sighed. "If we do this, you cannot tell a single soul. Okay?"

"I promise." Colby said softly. He scooted closer to the bigger man and leaned in. He put a soft peck on those full pink lips then moved back a bit. Joe opened his eyes slowly and met with big brown ones. Colby kissed him again, angling his head a bit. He wrapped his arms loosely around Joe's neck, they didn't stay there long. He was getting turned on. One of his hands moved down slowly to squeeze the Samoan's thigh.

"Uh.." Joe stopped the kiss and stood up quickly.

"I'm sorry." Colby just embarrassed himself, he couldn't help it. He felt sparks, he couldn't be the only one. "Did you not feel that?" He said slowly. The younger man stood up in front of his friend and sighed.

"I should be going now." Joe went to the door and opened it, when he got outside Colby called his name so he turned around. Colby frowned and went up to him, those brown orbs looking up at his gray ones with sadness and something else. "Yes I felt it. That's why I stopped it."

"But you said there was nothing wrong with feeling like that. Why stop it now?" Colby took Joe's hand and pulled him back in, shutting the door in the process. He was about 2 inches shorter than the Samoan as he stood in front of him. "Why stop it now?" He breathed out.

Soon Joe felt Colby's lips back on his and he didn't fight it, he let it happen. He kissed back slowly, it was foreign. Colby was pouring all of his emotions in this one kiss and Joe felt every bit of it. When the kiss stopped Joe admittedly was turned on a bit, the way those brown eyes were on him didn't help it stop either.

"Why can't we be special friends..?" Colby whispered.

"Special friends?"

"Why can't we do this? Do this all the time?" Colby bit his bottom lip nervously. "You can't tell me you didn't like that at least a bit, you felt it like I felt it." Joe stayed quiet for what seemed like forever.

"You cannot tell anyone, do you hear me? No one can find out about this, we still have our established lives Colby."

"I swear.." They gave each other a few more pecks and Joe had to really get home so Colby let him out. He watched the bigger walk down the porch for a moment. Joe turned around and gave him a smile.

"I'll text you and pick you up in the morning okay?"

"Okay." Colby smiled and waved as Joe left. When he closed the door he leaned up against the wall. He couldn't believe this was happening. The start of something new.


End file.
